I'm With You
by Taisho Samara
Summary: Waiting for someone who will never come. She stands alone, waiting, not knowing what he's truly doing. When someone comes to show her, she learns a horrible truth, but gains something even greater. OneShot SongFic. Rated T for implied lemons. NejiSaku


A/N: Hiya! I'm Zutara Lover, coming to you readers with a Oneshot Songfic for the pairing of Neji/Sakura! I have another Neji/Sakura story, so if you get the chance, you can check it out! It's pretty good. Well, enjoy this fic, and please review! Oh, and in this story, Sasuke didn't betray the village, because Sakura convinced him to stay. Oh, um, and yeah, Neji is OoC. Get over it... It works for the story.

The ages are:

Neji-17

Sakura-16

Sasuke-16

Ino-16 (Though she really isn't mentioned much...)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... WHICH I DON'T!!! I would make either Neji/Sakura, or Gaara/Sakura the pairing, and make Sasuke go jump off a cliff and die... DEATH TO THE UCHIHA!!! Oh, but Itatchi's pretty cool... I also don't own the song.

Enjoy!

**I'm With You**

'He told me to meet him on the bridge at 9:00pm... It's 11:00pm..." thought Haruno Sakura, staring at her dark reflection in the water that rushed under the bridge.

Uchiha Sasuke had asked her out earlier in the day, telling her to meet him at the bridge later that night. It was one of the major moments that the kunoichi had waited years for! Unfortunately, for Sakura, any way, he had yet to show up.

_I'm standing on a bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here,_

_By now,_

"Maybe just a few more minutes..." she said to herself, in complete denial that her 'date' wasn't going to show.

A gust of wind rushed by, playfully whipping her short pink hair about. The temperature of the moving air made her body shiver slightly, and Inner Sakura started berating her for not bringing at least a windbreaker. Trying to keep warm, she hugged her body, trying to keep the heat inside her clothing.

As she did so, it started to pour down rain, which was even worse than the wind. It froze her to the bone, and as the cold water ran down her cheeks, it was soon joined by tears. It wasn't enough that Sasuke had stood her up, but he had to make her look like a fool, as well...

Her crying was silent. She didn't want to draw attention to herself from any late-night trainers, so that she would look even more like a foolish lovesick girl, who couldn't take a hint. But if anyone did pass by, they wouldn't laugh at the pathetic sight of Haruno Sakura crying in the rain. Rather, they would take pity on her, for having her heart smashed like a melon, by the very man she showed affection for.

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening,_

_But there's no sound,_

Opening her eyes, and scanning the area, Sakura tried to find any trace of her crush, but there was nothing. Not even a hair, or chakra signal...

Wasn't anyone worried about her? Did anyone even notice she was gone? Even if it was just a date, wouldn't her parents be searching the area just to track her down and make sure she was okay, and not doing anything she wasn't supposed to? Did they even care?

Then again, no one ever did seem to care too much about the pink haired kunoichi. She had no real talent, and she was pathetically weak, always requiring the protection of someone else. Sure, she had received special training from the Hokage herself, but she knew what everyone else thought about her. In their eyes, she knew they thought of her as weak, and after hearing so many rumors, she had started to believe it herself.

Now that she thought about it, she _was_ pathetic. Always attempting to gain the attention of someone who was too far out of her reach, and every time, she failed. He never noticed her, and he never acknowledged her, until the afternoon when he asked her out...

_Isn't anyone_

_Trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody_

_Come take me home?_

As she was about to huddle herself in a ball, and cry even more in the rain, someone had draped a thick lining of fabric over her shaking form. When she removed it from her head to examine it further, she realized it was a coat, and standing in front of her was Hyuga Neji, staring down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Shocked by his random act of kindness, all Sakura could do was quickly wipe the tears from her eyes, and gasp his name. "H-hyuga-san..."

He didn't reply. Instead, he offered her his hand. It was also then, that the kunoichi noticed that Neji's own jacket was absent from his outfit, and covering her own body.

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

"H-hyuga-san, I-I don't know what to say... Why? Why did you give up your jacket for me?" she asked, clearly astounded that he would do something like that for her. While waiting for an answer, she grasped his large hand with her smaller one, which helped her get back onto her feet.

"You needed it more than I did." was all he said, taking a few steps farther, before stopping to turn back to her. "Are you coming?"

Nodding her head dumbly and clutching the warm jacket, she replied, "H-hai." The shakiness of her voice was partly because of the biting cold, as well as the nervousness eating at her stomach. If Neji noticed it, he didn't seem to give any hints about it.

When he saw her start to follow, he continued on his way. When she trotted up to him in order to keep up, he acknowledged her presence with a nod of the head. When she clutched the jacket even tighter from the cold, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'm with you, ooh hmm._

When they veered off the path to any obvious route to either of their homes, she sent him a questioning glance.

He looked her in the eye, and said, "I want to show you something." That was all he said, until the two ended up in front of the Uchiha manor, which was now operated by the single Uchiha. Currently, the building was now occupied by two...

Through one of the windows, Sakura and Neji saw Sakura and Ino sitting on the couch, passionately kissing each other, like no other beings in the world existed. When Sasuke started to move his hands under her shirt, the rosette looked away...

"I-I don't want to see anymore..." she stuttered, with fresh tears streaming from her eyes. How could Sasuke do such a thing to her!? How could he!?

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face,_

_Is anybody here, _

_I know._

'_Cause nothin's going right,_

_And everything's a mess,_

_And no one likes to be_

_Alone._

Breaking from Neji's warm, comforting grip, Sakura took off running. To where, she didn't know. All she wanted to do was to get away from the place that she had seen her once best friend, and her longtime crush, making out and appearing to be getting ready for some...unmentionable activities...

When Sakura had broken away from him, Neji was shocked, to say the least. For about a minute, he stood there, dazed. Too busy in his own business, Sasuke never noticed that the two ninja were outside his quarters. Finally getting a hold on his thoughts, Neji chased after Sakura, determined to find her before she did anything stupid.

It didn't take long. She had run all the way back to the bridge, and was now staring into her reflection again. This time, adding to the rain, her tears mixed in with the fresh water.

_Isn't anyone _

_Trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody_

_Come take me home?_

Slowly, Neji approached the crying woman, soon joining her on the end of the bridge.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." he sighed, turning to look at her face. When she did the same, he continued. "I just...I just thought that you should know."

Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes once again, Sakura slowly nodded her head. "H-he... H-he just stood me up... T-to be with Ino..." Upon letting the words leave her mouth, her head drooped in shame. Shame that had appeared because she hadn't seen Sasuke's plan to hurt her from the beginning.

"A-as a ninja," she continued, "I should be able to locate a trap from any viewpoint or distance. Shouldn't I be able to do the same when it comes to lies like this?" She turned her back to the Hyuga. "Looking back, it was all so obvious. Why would he come out of the blue, and ask me out? I should have seen it... It was a form of trap..."

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

Placing a strong hand on her shoulder, Neji whipped her around to face him again. "Listen to me! Yes, as a ninja, you are supposed to locate the obvious. As a person in love, the obvious is blinded from sight. As a person, you aren't expected to find the obvious as efficiently as a ninja." He stared into her eyes, striking silver meeting shocked emerald green. "To see what you've just seen, you've stepped into the trap, that may be true, but you stepped out of it just as quickly. If you would have stayed in it longer, it would've hurt you even more than it already did."

A sad smile made its way onto Sakura's face. "Hyuga-san, you just don't cease to amaze me."

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'm with you, yeah yeah._

A faint smile made its way onto the normally stoic ninja's face, as well. Wrapping his arm around her waist once again, Neji lifted Sakura off of her feet, and now had her in his arms bridal style.

She was astounded! Neji had never been this nice to anyone before! So, why was he doing this now? What was different about her?

"You must be tired..." he whispered into her ear. Sakura didn't respond, other than the wide eyes that were now on her face... This made Neji smirk inwardly.

He continued to make his way down one of the many dirt paths that contributed to the maze that was Konoha. Eventually, Sakura calmed down enough to narrow her eyes to their normal width. Neji was right. She was tired. And...he was...so warm...

The apprentice slowly nuzzled her face into Neji's chest, and soon, she had fallen asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

_Oh, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, YEAH!_

She woke up, not even ten minutes later, still in Neji's arms. He noticed her change in breathing, and stopped his slow walk to look down at her.

"You fell asleep..."he mumbled, a small smirk making its way onto his face.

He set her down to her feet, and she playfully put her hands on her hips. She turned around, realizing that she had been brought to her doorstep.

"Hyuga-san, you didn't have to bring me home." she murmured, shocked that he had gone through the trouble in the weather that was pouring down on them.

He was silent, and was about to turn around and walk home, when Sakura's voice brought him to attention.

"Hyuga-san, would you like to come it and warm up? I could make some cocoa, or coffee if you prefer." she offered, unsure what his reaction would be. She opened her door, infusing chakra in the lock so that she could get into her apartment.

For a moment more, a hush was upon the two elite ninja, but when Neji spoke, he startled her.

"Hai, that would be nice. Something warm." he replied, moving towards the open door.

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

Hanging Neji's jacket up to dry on one of the coat hooks, Sakura made her way into the small kitchen that was in her housing arrangements. When Neji didn't move from the entryway, she said, "Please, make yourself at home.", persuading him to sit on the couch while she fixed the drinks.

"Hyuga-san, coffee, or cocoa?" she inquired, waiting for his answer before she started with her own mug.

He thought for a moment, before answering, "Ah, cocoa, kudasai." He glanced around her compact quarters, noting how clean she kept it, but how little furniture was in the place. Save for a couch, coffee table, and television on a stand, the living room was bare. All that was in the bedroom, which he saw with Byakugan, there was only a bed and dresser. The only other rooms were the kitchen, and a small bathroom. How anyone could live in such arrangements was beyond him...

In only a few minutes, Sakura exited the kitchen, with two steaming cups of cocoa in her slender hands. She handed one to Neji, and seated herself next to him on the couch, resting her head on a pillow.

"Something's on your mind." stated the prodigy, looking intently at her with his piercing silver eyes. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Sakura chuckled quietly to herself, which took Neji aback. Another sad smile was on her face, as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. "I guess..." she started. "I guess Sasuke wasn't the one for me..."

Neji nodded his head in understanding. "You never know who is right for you. It's all a mystery. Fate... That's the one thing it truly controls."

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I,_

_I'M WITH YOU!_

_I'M WITH YOU!_

Unabashed, Sakura looked him in the eye, softly smiling at him. "I guess you're right, Hyuga-san..." He still wouldn't cease to amaze her. She looked out the small window in her apartment, and watched the rain fall, taking a sip of her hot drink.

He did the same, relishing the warmth it sent down his throat. Though the cold rain had not affected him, it still felt nice to have a little warmth enter his body.

They sat like that for the better part of an hour. Sakura didn't question what Neji was doing on the bridge while she was waiting for Sasuke, and he did not bring the subject up. They just sat like that for an hour. Sometime during that period of comfort, Sakura had made her way back to the coatrack to fetch Neji's coat. With a steady flow of chakra, she was able to get the moist coat completely dry, before she put it back in its spot.

Neji rose from his spot on the couch, making sure to place the now empty mug into the sink, after washing it, of course. Sakura didn't need the extra stress piled onto her already heavy shoulders.

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I,_

The branch member now stood by the door, next to Sakura, who handed him his newly dried jacket, softly smiling while doing so.

"If you ever need anything, I be here, or around." offered Neji, looking perfectly serious, while putting his arms through the sleeves in his coat.

"Hyuga-san, I wish you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. But, arigato. I really appreciate it." she replied, opening the door for her guest.

"It's no problem. I only ask one thing. No longer call me 'Hyuga-san', that is my uncle. No, kudasai, call me Neji. It is my name." he said to her, as serious as he was when he showed her what Sasuke was really doing while she was on the bridge.

Stunned by his request, she was only able to stutter out, "H-hai, Neji-kun." Realizing what she said, her face turned a deep shade of pink, darker than her hair. "Go-Gomen."

For one of the first times in his life, Neji smiled. A genuine smile. Not a smirk, half-smile, or anything else. A smile.

_I'M WITH YOU!_

_I'M WITH YOU!_

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I,_

"If you call me Neji-kun, then I must be able to call you Sakura-chan." he declared, which brought a slight blush to Neji's own face, while Sakura's darkened considerably.

All Sakura could do was nod and smile, slightly, as the words escaped Neji's mouth.

"I'll see you around, then, Sakura-chan." he said to her, before walking out the open door, and closing it behind him.

Sakura slid down to the floor when the door was closed, and sat there for about a minute, before picking herself up, and carrying herself to her room, collapsing on the bed.

_I'm with you, _

_oh,_

_I'm with you,_

_I'm with you..._

Before she completely slipped into unconsciousness, still in her wet outfit, amazingly, being so tired, Sakura murmured a quick, "Thank you, Neji-kun...", before letting the comforting darkness consume her for the night.

**End**

A/N: So? How was it? I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE!!! Before anyone asks, no, I don't plan on doing a sequel. I'm not trying to make myself sound like a good writer, but for my other OneShot Songfics, one of them's the sequel, the sequel pretty much sucked, so I'm thinking about deleting it... Well, please review! Notice, that Neji only said Sakura's name at the _very_ end of the chapter! DRAMATIC EFFECT, PEOPLE!!! Okay, please review!!!

Ja ne!

Zutara Lover


End file.
